


how we can

by Thorinsmut



Series: Free Orcs AU [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU: no axe, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nonbinary Dwarves, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Trans Characters, a touch of predicament bondage, communication is important, sex for the purposes of procreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur and his wife Lari would like to have a baby.<br/>This might be more complicated than it sounds.</p><p>Part of a series but intended to stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how we can

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Lari identified as firmly male when young, then had some decades of being genderfluid before settling firmly into female.   
>  This is set once she's settled into 'she'.

They both laughed when they realized they were _both_ hesitating, waiting for the other to take charge. Lari laughed her big laugh and bumped foreheads with him, and Bifur kissed her again. It had been a _very_ nice evening, kissing and snuggling in their comfortable bed in their comfortable Erebor home – but if they were _going_ to do more they had to actually _start_ doing more.

“We don’t have to.” Bifur offered, stroking the wonderful gravity defying poof of her brown hair, just starting to be touched with gray.

“It feels good to _me_.” Lari said, gesturing vaguely downward. “And I _do_ want, so much… if you want…”

They had talked about this, _so much_ they had talked about this, but it was one thing to talk and another to _do_.

“I want this.” he assured her again, and one of her fine-boned dark hands rested on his lower stomach, a question in her brown eyes.

“It’s just so much to ask of _you_.” she said. “What if you hate it?”

“I want _our baby_.” Bifur assured her once again, covering her hands with his. “A year’s discomfort is worth it… and they say only the second half is bad. I _want_ our baby.”

“A wee little Dwarrow with your big smile…” he mused, snuggling closer and running a fingertip across her lips.

She kissed him softly, the evidence of her arousal pressed against his thigh as he ran a hand down her strong warrior’s arms and shoulders, down to her chest.

“With your sharp mind and… ah!… clever hands.” Lari answered, pressing into his touch as he spread his hand wide across half of her chest, squeezing it up into a small breast around the wide dark nipple he leaned his head down to lick.

“With your big heart and warrior’s skill.” Bifur answered, nuzzling against her soft little breast once more before letting it go.

“With your hair.” Lari answered, sinking her fingers into the coarse black strands of Bifur’s hair.

“With _your_ hair.” Bifur contested, stroking hers again.

“With _our_ skin.” she said softly, lacing their fingers together – her dark and his pale. He kissed her roughened fighter’s knuckles and smiled back at her.

“We’ll make a _beautiful_ baby.” he said, feeling that ache of want behind his breastbone he had whenever he thought of having a family with her, of holding in his arms a child that blended the best of them both. The _making_ of the baby was uncomfortable, but it would be worth it to have _their_ child.

With _Lari_ , for their baby, he could not only bear the thought – he _wanted_ it.

Lari rolled back slightly onto her back, “So, we’ll have you…” she mimed the shape of him above her.

“…I think I’m supposed to be on my back to have the best chance?” Bifur cringed slightly at the memory of the _horribly_ embarrassing conversations he’d been unable to avoid having with ‘helpful’ relatives once he’d mentioned they were thinking of trying.

Lari made a slight face, but rolled back and up over him to kiss again. Bifur _made_ himself relax. Kissing Lari was good, he _liked_ when she took control. Her big hair fell around them in billows, hiding them away in even greater privacy. Lari was careful with her hands, playing with his hair and beard and affectionately stroking his sides and squeezing his arse but avoiding the front of his chest and the vest that kept things controlled there.

Sometimes he could enjoy having his chest touched, but not when things were already uncomfortable.

Lari’s strong thigh slid its way between his, and Bifur _made_ himself relax and accept it. He _liked_ Lari’s thigh between his legs. It felt good to rub themselves together this way – they did it often enough, it _shouldn’t_ be a problem. It was not _such_ a big deal, what they were doing. They’d even had this kind of sex a time or two before.

Just not like _this_ , flat on his back and…

“No.” Lari said, shaking her head as she crawled back from him and Bifur _breathed_ how he hadn’t even realized he _wasn’t_.

“No.” Lari repeated, “You should just go get your cock and fuck me. I can’t do it. If you’re just _enduring_ it, I can’t even…” she gestured downward, and she _wasn’t_ ready to go anymore.

“But it’s the best time for…” Bifur protested slightly, even as his legs closed on their own with relief.

“We have a few days… and we can always try it again on your next cycle?” Lari offered, she smoothed her hair back from her face, huffing a frustrated breath as she flopped down beside him. “I just… I don’t think either of us _can,_ like this…”

Bifur sighed and rolled over to rest his forehead against her shoulder. He felt _much_ better now that he wasn’t on his back. Lari was right. It was not going to have been _good_. A baby _deserved_ to be conceived in joy.

“But I _want_ our baby.” He said.

“So do I.” she sighed. They’d talked and planned and they had in each other everything they needed to make a family, and they both wanted it so badly it burned, but because of the smallest thing…

He _did_ still want her, gazing down at Lari’s body. He reached out to squeeze her chest up into a breast again, the way she liked – to touch her the way they’d learned together they both liked.

Things _had_ been going well, up until the point…

“We need to…” he started.

“Forget everything about how we’re _supposed_ to do it.” Lari interrupted, having had the idea at the same time.

“Do it the way _we_ can do it.” Bifur finished, and Lari’s big laugh cleared the last of the lingering tension in the room, making it so they could both breathe free again. She tugged affectionately on his beard braids and her warm brown eyes sparkled as she tossed a pillow on the floor beside the bed.

“Can I suck you off first?” She asked, already shoving him into position at the edge of the bed and crawling into place in front of him.

He opened his legs eagerly for her this time, sitting on the edge of the bed with Lari grinning her infectious grin up at him. In _this_ they were on familiar ground.

“ _Please_.” he answered, and she pressed a kiss to the inside of each of his thighs before nuzzling through his thick dark curls to find him.

Her tongue was warm and slick, her lips clever, and Bifur moaned – arching into her attentions. She knew _all_ the best ways to pleasure him.

She flicked and sucked and Bifur fell back on his elbows, spreading wide to her as the trembling heat of his pleasure grew in his stomach and down his legs.

He gasped, whimpering in disappointment as she drew back briefly.

“Should I… with a finger inside you? Start off easy?” She asked, her fingers stroking the inside of his thigh.

“mm.” Bifur nodded. This too, they sometimes did when Lari wasn’t in the mood for Bifur to use his cock – and it was good. It could be _very_ good as long as she didn’t _stop sucking_.

He moaned deep as her tongue and lips found him again, working him higher. He was wet enough that when her fingers found him she was able to slide one inside without resistance.

It was good, it _was_ , and Lari gave him a little harder grind of her tongue to distract him as he adjusted to the feeling of her finger stroking smooth and slow inside him. It was less intense than in the back, but good. Good to have something to clench on as she pleasured him.

Something a little bigger to clench on as she added her second finger and Bifur moaned low in his chest, hips bucking a little though he tried to keep them still for her. It _was_ good, the feeling of fullness could be _very_ pleasurable as Lari stroked him from within and sucked him until the entire world was her fingers and tongue, the white-hot pleasure she gave him.

He climaxed spread wide on three of her fingers, her other hand clinging to his hip as she sucked him through it.

Lari knew when to stop, when he couldn’t handle more. She crawled up the bed and pulled him to to lay beside her with her pupils wide and her breath fast, her arousal pressed tight against his side.

“…Bifur…” She whined, kissing him, and he could taste his own tart musk on her lips. She pressed against him, just a little, asking for _her_ turn – and she would be alright if he used _any_ of the other ways he had of pleasuring her.

…but with the warm flush of his climax still rushing through him and his body still almost aching with the stretch of her fingers, the thought of being filled more was a _good_ one.

He pushed her over onto her back and straddled her, holding her poised at his entrance.

“Alright?” he asked, giving her a firm stroke, and her hips bucked up into his hand, eyes rolling back as she nodded.

He rocked her into him slowly, until he trembled with the stretch and depth. Lari’s hands stroked down Bifur’s shoulders, his sides, squeezed his hips and thighs. She moaned beneath him, arching up into him.

“Good?” he asked, rocking back onto her in the opposite of their usual – but good. It _was_ good.

“mmm, good.” she purred, “’s hot… smooth…”

“mmm.” Bifur agreed, his hands resting on her chest… and this position _was_ good for some things. He ran his thumbs across Lari’s nipples lightly before he gathered her breasts up into his hands, leaning forward over her to suck them gently into his mouth as their bodies rocked together. Her hands on her hips grabbed him, guiding him in time with her thrusts as she moaned under him.

Making love this way would never be Bifur’s favorite, but with Lari like _this_ he could appreciate it. For the chance of a baby… it would be more than worth it.

“We’ll have the most _beautiful_ baby.” Bifur murmured against Lari’s breasts, and he could feel her laugh through the connection of their bodies.

“With you for an Ada’… of course we will.” she answered, tugging him up for a kiss.

“You’re the beautiful one.” He answered, stroking down her gorgeous solid warrior’s body, just taking in the lamplight on her sweat-gleaming skin, the way she moved and breathed with her wonderful fluffy hair spread in a soft halo around her.

“Maybe we can… at the end we can roll over?” she suggested, “If that’s better for a baby…”

“mm.” Bifur agreed. They’d see how they were feeling when the time came.

Lari stroked his thighs again, guided his hips.

“Do you think I can…” she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity as she craned up a bit to see better, reaching between them. It took her a little experimentation, but she settled with her hand spread across his hip and her thumb rubbing him.

Bifur groaned deep at the renewed stimulation, and Lari purred.

“Think I can give you another?” She asked, stroking him in slow circles with the pad of her thumb.

“…probably.” Bifur answered, “ _Try_.” he begged, and she was laughing bright again as she stroked him, spread him wide and filled him deep.

Lari’s climax caught him by surprise, he’d felt the edges of his second, chased after the heat and intensity of it, rocking against her faster. It had caught him by surprise when she gasped his name and grabbed his hips to thrust deep into him – shuddering through her climax in slick spreading warmth within him.

“Ooooh,” Lari sighed, “Oh, Bifur…” and then her eyes widened, “We were supposed to roll over!” she chided herself.

“We still can?” he suggested, and she gathered him close to her chest and carefully rolled them over.

“Is there anything else we’re supposed to?…” Lari asked.

“No.” Bifur answered, nudging her away, and she went easily. He wasn’t really sure if they were supposed to stay together longer, but he didn’t particularly _want_ her on top of him like that.

“…ew.” she said quietly, looking down at herself, but she quickly grabbed a cloth to clean up with.

“And now I lay here for a while.” Bifur said, sighing. The overabundance of slickness between his legs was not the most _comfortable_ … but for a _baby_ …

Lari flopped down beside him with a grin, gently rubbing his lower belly.

“Give us a baby.” she whispered to it, then snuggled up close to his side to kiss him. Bifur answered her lips hungrily.

“mmm, that’s right. You were close.” Lari said, her big grin breaking out again… just a hint of avarice in it now.

“You’re trapped here, completely at my mercy.” She whispered to him, “You have to lay here. You can’t escape me…” her fine-boned dark fingers stroked downward, and he opened his legs for her eagerly, laughing at her scenario.

“What _terrible_ things might I do to you?” she asked, but he was moaning too much at the skill of her stroking fingers to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if I have done something wrong or misrepresented anything _please_ let me know. I want to write better, I want to _understand_ better, and I never want to hurt anyone.  
>  Thank you.  
> -Ts


End file.
